Jaune's Odd Experience
by Shinku Ryuuga
Summary: Jaune finds himself in possession of a Semblance that no one would ever think possible. After all, there was no such thing as an invisible giant made of tanned muscles and gold armor. (A little plot bunny I had.)
Jaune looked at the white glow of his Aura, the redhead stepping away and smiling a bit at him. Huh, the stinging in his cheek was going. ...Aura healed, as she said. Neat. Hopefully it would let him survive any other shots from cliffs in the future. For now, he gave Pyrrha a grin and started walking with her to their objective, whatever it was. And his future.

* * *

Jaune sighed a bit as he sat on a rooftop. It was always a little funny to him how Beacon gave ready access to the tops of buildings. Maybe it just had to do with how his home was... not really in the low percentage with how creative those who desired to live less got away with their own ends. Usually by being so high up, not even the trained Auras could shield their bodies any more from simple gravity.

He glances to a side. This thing floating next to him... this was his current problem. And only he could see it. Great. At least he didn't have to worry about one thing with this thing in his arsenal. But Jaune actually did enjoy learning with his Mistralian partner. Now if only his instincts didn't start including how to punch things with those giant hands. He hadn't even meant to! He just swung as usual, and then Pyrrha was smushed between a strong fist and her shield. Luckily, the attacks hadn't been debilitating. She had taken way worse from Grimm and other Huntsmen and Huntresses. But the surprise of it... that had set something off in the blond. Unluckily, the giant only ran on his instincts. He couldn't consciously make it not attack Pyrrha, but after a week, she'd started getting better at dodging it. Maybe Cardin would enjoy having it sicced on him tomorrow...

* * *

Jaune walks into the combat arena a lot more confident than most would think he deserved. Cardin Winchester certainly didn't take much time to start jeering at him, goading him into attacking as he had before. Making jokes about Jaune that had made him feel inadequate just last week. Not this time. The Arc unsheathed his sword and unfolded his shield, and kept his giant at the ready. Or tried to. It had been a near constant presence around him, but the fact that there were two others in his current class that knew his struggle was nice. One had helped with control, as best she could for just a couple minutes, while the other just gave silent encouragement as always. He'd always be thankful to Ren for that.

When Miss Goodwitch called for the start, Jaune didn't rush at the larger mace wielder as usual. He walked. No, he _sauntered_ over. There was a swagger in his step that had everyone doing a double take, even Pyrrha. But the blond had one goal in mind. This time, he would let his instincts take over fully, whether they called for a dodge, a slash, a bash, or a punch from a giant. That last one nearly knocked Cardin out. It felt good to see him stagger back five steps, when before it had been a struggle to stay standing for five seconds. Now? Now he would make this a show.

A show that ended far too quickly for his tastes. The sudden flinches and impacts were not able to be taken as fakes because fake impacts didn't leave bruises when the shield was holding the mace away and the sword wasn't even close to being swung. Jaune smirked a bit before putting his equipment back on his belt. Yeah, he could get used to this.

* * *

Jaune looked at the white mask oddly. He'd questioned where Blake had gotten it and why give it to HIM of all people, but there wasn't much else that could be said beyond being trusted to safeguard it. Now, a few days after having first acquired it, after having cut his finger on a bit of paper, a letter to home, and dragging his cut along the mask by accident, the spikes from it were more than a little disconcerting. Especially since they probably were as sharp as they looked and would go right through a skull with ease, forget Aura. ...sort of like his giant's fists. But more prone to inflicting death instead of hospital stays.

As his team filtered back into the room, Jaune closed the drawer he'd put the mask in. No need to freak them out with it. Right now, they had a place to be and the Arc was looking forward to finally kissing his partner. In private was not the most romantic thing at a dance, but the tips from his sisters were usually quite spot on. Especially in the romance department. So, he'd give Pyrrha a good night before bidding her good night. ...maybe he'd get more than one date from her. He'd see.

* * *

Jaune looked over the site critically. His team was tasked with clearing it of Grimm, and it looked like it would take quite a while. More than had been allotted, most likely. At least he could trust Pyrrha with his back. Ren and Nora would need to handle their own side of the abandoned castle with their own brand of finesse and explosions, so they would be able to call the blasted creatures with ease. Jaune and Pyrrha had a sword, two shields, and a rifle-spear. And an invisible giant.

While the sounds of battle would carry, even using the giant wouldn't make for a lot of noise. This was why Jaune felt it'd take longer than needed to clear out the place. They'd need to call in for an extension on time while making camp, but it shouldn't be that late when doing so. He wondered what Blake was doing? It had been a while since he'd heard from her. Hopefully the cat Faunus's mission was going well. Having only Ruby on her team nowadays was not good for her health. Either of them.

* * *

Jaune held up the white mask, grinning as he readied a finger to mark his ascension to a place no human would ever reach. His old family estate, now devoid of all but two Arc siblings, along with his brides and their children, would see new life in this moment. For once, he was glad their island almost never saw the sun. It would lend itself to his continued existence nicely.

* * *

Jaune smirks widely at the team of Huntsman and Huntresses before him, his favorite redhead on his lap while his cat knelt beside him. It had been years since he'd seen Ren, and time hadn't been kind to the man. Not the same way it had been to Jaune, Pyrrha or Blake. Hm, were those his children or grandchildren next to the Lotus Master? With how he'd practiced using his Aura, it was hard to tell after a good hundred years of life.

Gently setting Pyrrha on her feet for a moment, Jaune stood and looked at the group assembled before him. Aw, wasn't that cute. One of them had Crescent Rose. Poor boy probably didn't even realize his (grand?)father was standing next to him. Oh well. There was just one way tonight would end, and the Arc grinned as he spreads his arms wide.

"THE WORLD!"


End file.
